Kindred of the East lexicon
This is an index of the lexicon from Kindred of the East. Core rulebook * Age of Beautiful Sadness * Age of Beauty * Age of Darkness * Age of Heaven * Age of Legends * Age of Sorrow * Akuma * Ancestor * Arhat * August Personage of Jade * Balance * Bishamon * Black Chi * Bodhisattva * Cathayan * Center * Chih-mei * Ch'ing Shih * Clans of the Sun * Court * Crimson Fever * Dâh * Daimyo * Demon Emperor * Dèn * Dharma * Diao * Direction * Dragon Line * Dragon Nest * Ebon Dragon * Fifth Age * Fire Nature * Fivefold Way * Gaki * Genji-myo * Ghost Dancer * Golden Courts * Great Cycle * Great Principle * Green Courts * Gweilo * Harmonic * Harvester * Heaven * Heike-myo * Hengeyokai * Hima * House * Hun * The Hundred Clouds * Jina * Kaja * Kata * Ki * Ki Chuan * Kin-jin * Kôa * Kuei-jin * Kyonshi * Leyak * Magistrate * Mandarin * Mandator * Na Kua * Oni * Palace * Penangallan * P'o * Quincunx * Raksha * Rangda * Running Monkeys * Satori * Scarlet Chi * Scarlet Queen * Scarlet Screen * The Second Breath * Serpent-borne * Shadow Nature * Shadow War * Shen * Shih * Shikome * Sifu * Spirit Courts * Strike Force Zero * The Ten Thousand Things * Tong * Uji * Urn * Wa Nature * The Wall * Wan Kuei * Wan Xian * Wave Nature * The Wheel of Ages * Wu * Xue * Yama Kings * Yang * Yang World * Yin * Yin World * Yomi (Yomi Worlds/Yomi Wan) * Zao-lat Other books Drawn from the lexicons in Dharma Book: Bone Flowers, Dharma Book: Devil-Tigers, Dharma Book: Resplendent Cranes, Dharma Book: Thousand Whispers, Dharma Book: Thrashing Dragons, Heresies of the Way, San Francisco by Night, Shadow War, Sunset Empires, World of Darkness: Blood & Silk, , and . * Addressing the Earth * Addressing the Heavens * Addressing the Hells * Aks * Ashirra * August Body of Sagacious Devils * Awaiting the Rain * Bajang * Bamboo Princes * Ban Ren Guei * Banality * Beigao * Benraku * Big-Eyed Cats * Black Earth Boy * Black Iron Talons * The Black Metal Egg * Blue Ice Tigers * Bon * Bone-Eating Dragon * Bone Tigers * Breaking of Clouds * Brilliant Embers * The Broken Mask * Bunraku * Bupati * Burning Thunders Sages * Cathayan Free Zone * Celestial Devil * Chi * Chi'n Ta * Chu-ih-yu * Chuang-Tzu * Cloud Mandarins * Cold Mind * Compliance Supervisors * Corpse-kissing fever * Da xue * Daityas * Dame-sama * Dancing Peacocks * Danh Tu * The Dark Jade Lover * The Day of Two Suns * Devils of Heavens * Disciple * Distinguished Sinner-Punishing Society * The Dreaming * Effigy * Eight Lotus Path * Electric Money Wickedness Club * The Empty Hand * Eunuch * Exalted Jade Masks * Extraordinary Commission on the Rectification of Borders * The Fishhooks * Five Classics * Five Constant Virtues * Foreigner-Vanquishing Crusaders * Ganshezhe * Glamour * Guardians of the second sort * Gathering of Clouds * Gentle Rain * Glorious Ocean-Crossing Warriors * Golden Mandarin * Goryo * Great Learning * Guanxi * Gum San * Hakken * Harae * Harmonious Menders of Broken Fences * Heaven Promise Society * Heavenly Devils * Heimin * Hin * Hirayanu * The Hollow Reed * House Bishamon * House Genji * Hsien * Hungry Red Dragons * Ichimi * Imi * The Immortal Guard * Inward Way * Jen * Jiang Hu * Junrei * Kabalyeru * Kakuriyo * Kami * Kamuii * Kanbujian * Kannushi * Kapoo Gwei * Kashiwade * Kegare * Kithain * Kitsune * Kumo * Kura Sau * Kyouji * Langsuir * Laughing Falcon * Laughing Rainbows * Li * Ketoujin * Kibuku * Koan * Kotodama * Lianfang * Magatsuhi * Magistrate-Subverting Dragons * The Man * Masters and worthies * Matsuri * The Maya * The Mean * The Middle Kingdom * Midnight Ceremonies * Moon-Eyed Tiger * Munificent Transitioning Sectors * Muyou * Nais Khu * New Promise Mandarinate * Nezumi * Nisei * Passion Bloodflowers * Peony-Blossom Princess * Piyau Payung * Polong * Pontanac * Praising the Heavens * Precepts of the War * Project: Crosshairs * The Quiet Song * Resplendent Phoenix Box * Revealing the Heavens * Righteous Earth-Prison Smiting Fist * Riyaku * Riyugu * The Road Forward * Rootless Trees * Ryogumi * Sadhus * The Sage * Same-Bito * Sarugumi * Scaled Magistrates * Scarlet Centipedes * The Scattering of the Seeds * The Searing Wind * Sect * Seeker * Seiyougaki * Sendatsu * Senryo * She * Shifuku * Shima * Shining Ice Guardians * Shinma * Siddhis * Society of Brigands and Decadent Dynasty Toppling Devils * Still Earth Flowing * The Superior Man * The Sweaty Excited Man * Taigum * Taipan * Takeouji * Tamashiido * Tanwu * Tatari * Tau * Teachers of Dancing * Tempest of the Inward Focus * Ten Seasons Sect * Those who stand aside * Those who turn the face * Thousand Crane Mother * Thousand Embers Righteousness Societies * Thousand-Faced Thunder * Tian * Trimira * Tsuppari * Twice-Crimson Tigers * Two-Fang Serpent Plan * Ukiyo * Ukiyo-e * Usagigumi * Utsushiyo * The Void * Wali * Wani * Wat * The Wicked City * The Wisdom of the Centipede * The Wise Centipede * Xiang-qi * Xiong Ren * Xuezhe * Yangao * Yotarou * Yugen * The Zaibatsu * Zhu Wangzi * Zuboshi Category:Kindred of the East glossary